


Developments

by Avirra



Series: An Unholy Alliance [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Kirk and McCoy is starting to evolve, but not everyone is happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Developments

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in my version of the Mirror-verse, the emphasis is on political maneuvering and manipulation rather than on violence and sex - though violence and sex are both certainly have their places (nothing overly graphic). Think in terms of more Machiavelli and less Caligula. Some cursing is also present.

When consciousness began to return to McCoy, it proved to be the aroma of food that was coaxing him out of the best sleep he'd had since his marriage turned sour. As he stretched, he noticed two things. The area beside him still held the warmth and pleasant scent of Gaila, but the woman herself was gone.

Yawning, he rolled over and forced his eyes open. Kirk was sitting at the table, munching on something that smelled delicious. Looking up to see McCoy looking at him, Kirk smirked and saluted him with his coffee cup.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to try and wake you. Feeling better?"

Easing into a sitting position, McCoy gave a slow nod.

"Yeah, I do. Though I about feel like my bones got turned to jelly."

"Gaila can do that to a man. Never been exposed to Orion pheromones before?"

"Nope. First time."

Finally able to fully focus on his roommate, McCoy noted the smirk and then remembered that Kirk had been there. The entire time. Groaning, McCoy let his head fall into his hands as Kirk began to chuckle.

"You're a few hours too late for performance anxiety, Bones. Come on over and get something to eat while it's still warm."

McCoy gave a sigh that Kirk translated as 'what the hell?' as he got up, grabbing a pair of pants to slip on as he headed for the table. As he settled down and reached for the second plate which contained something resembling an omelet, McCoy decided to shift the conversation.

"Not that I particularly mind going to a bar with you, Jim, but why drag me along?"

"Are you kidding? Now that we're getting your schedule under control, you're going to be my wingman. You're perfect for it."

Another sigh emerged as McCoy started eating which just seemed to amuse Kirk further.

"Cheer up, Bones. You'll be able to pick up some moves from the master."

That earned Kirk an eye roll.

"What makes you think I want to pick up moves - or anything else?"

Tsking, Kirk grabbed a glass of juice.

"I saw you last night, Bones. You were practically shy. With an Orion. That leads me to believe your experiences have been, shall we say, limited?"

McCoy bristled a bit, but didn't deny it.

"I was too damn busy in school to worry with chasing girls."

Laughter came from Kirk as he shook his head.

"A doctor who never played doctor as a kid. What a waste."

When McCoy just continued to eat and didn't make a comment back, Kirk knew he'd hit a sore spot. Usually that meant he'd continue in the same line, but this time? He didn't feel like antagonizing McCoy. Hell, his roommate was getting enough grief from the bozos at Medical.

"You don't know it yet, but you'll like being my wingman even if you don't feel like pursuing the ladies. You get to drink off my credit chip and all you have to do is run interference if needed and possible patch me up a little if a fight breaks out."

"Fights break out often around you, do they? Hell, I don't really have to ask that, do I? First damn time we went to a bar together, there was a fight."

"No, there was an almost fight. You pretty much had them scared off even before Pike walked in. Come on - eat up, clean up, get dressed and let's get the hell off campus for awhile."

"Little early yet for bar hopping, isn't it?"

"So? You ever been to San Francisco before? Well, me neither. Let's get a look around while it's still light out."

That day, something shifted in the dynamic between Kirk and McCoy. Even without saying the words, McCoy began following Kirk's lead. He might protest or complain, but if it was something Jim decided he really wanted to do, McCoy eventually went along.

The change was noted on campus as well. The other cadets began thinking of them as a unit. One of the instructors noted that connection and decided it needed to be broken up.

Kirk and McCoy were leaving the main building together when a clipped voice called out to them.

"Cadets Kirk and McCoy. I would like to have words with both of you."

The pair turned in perfect unison, but Kirk's expression contained more surprise than McCoy's did. The person speaking to them was one of the few non-human instructors at the Academy. He was a half-Vulcan who had managed to both keep alive and impress the Empire enough to successfully graduate despite what many would have considered the drawback of his mixed heritage. McCoy responded first.

"Is there something we can do for you, Lieutenant Commander Spock?"

"Not in particularly, Cadet McCoy. I simply wished to inform both of you that, in the future, the two of you will be seated in separate areas of any classes that you attend in common."

Kirk's eyes narrowed at that, but McCoy continued speaking before he could say anything.

"Really? And why would you or anyone else care about our seating arrangements?"

From Spock's stance stiffening, it was apparent that he had not expected to be questioned and seemed to feel it somewhat beneath him to have to explain.

"The two of you are said to be making use of one another's skills to unfairly complete your classes."

The tell-tale sign of annoyance came out in McCoy's voice as his drawl became more pronounced.

"Helping each other study is a rule violation now?"

"The play at naivety does not become you. I am referring to cheating."

"I know what you're referring to. And as my grandpappy used to say, I'm calling bullshit. Sir."

Spock's eyebrow canted in a way that reminded Kirk so much of the way McCoy tended to speak with his eyebrows that he couldn't help but find it funny. He stifled a laugh, but not quite well enough as he drew both McCoy and Spock's gaze. Deciding that whatever was amusing Kirk didn't concern him, Spock turned his attention back toward McCoy.

"Am I to assume from your statement that you deny it?"

Kirk found his voice then.

"Of course he denies it. We both deny it. If you believe it, prove it."

That gained Spock's full attention.

"Prove it?"

"Yes. You obviously believe that one of us isn't passing our classes on our own merits. So prove it."

The Vulcan's dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"What form of proof are you requesting?"

"Well, unless you believe that the two of us are telepathically connected, question us on the material separately. If we can still answer your questions, then we know the materials for ourselves and there's no need to separate us."

Spock look from one to the other as if not quite believing what Kirk was suggesting.

"You wish me to test your individual knowledge?"

"Why wouldn't you want to? Either you prove you're right to suspect something or you prove there isn't anything to be concerned about. Unless, of course, you're in the habit of punishing cadets for unsubstantiated rumors."

"I do not see where altering your seating arrangements could be considered in the line of a punishment."

McCoy re-entering the conversation at that point.

"Oh really? Well, I can guarantee that is exactly the way that all of our fellow cadets will view it. Even if you don't consider it punishment, separating study partners seems rather illogical."

The use of the word 'illogical' seemed to affect Spock more than anything else that had been said. A slight smile formed on McCoy's face. 'Gotcha, you pompous ass'. Sure enough, Spock gave way.

"Very well. If you are free, we will conduct the testing now."

Kirk and McCoy exchanged looks, then looked back to Spock in unison as Kirk spoke. "Not exactly free, but if you'd care to excuse us from the lecture we're scheduled to be at in ten minutes, I have no problem with it."

With a smile that could almost have looked innocent on his face, McCoy nodded as well.

"Me either. No time like the present, right, Lieutenant Commander? That way you don't have to worry about us sneaking off and studying for your quiz."

Still having the feeling that the pair was pulling something - though what he could not imagine - Spock gave a curt nod as well.

"Very well. I will send word to the lecture hall that the two of you are excused from attending. Follow me."

As Spock turned to lead the two cadets back inside, he immediately noticed that the three of them were being watched by Captain Pike, who was wearing an expression of extreme amusement. That was puzzling to Spock as well as a source of concern. Captain Pike had already made it clear to Spock that he was considering the Vulcan as a serious candidate for one of the senior officer positions aboard the Enterprise when she launched in approximately two more years. Possibly even the First Officer position.

Hesitating uncharacteristically for a moment, Spock made his decision.

"Go inside and await me. I will contact the lecture hall and then join you."

Neither Kirk or McCoy commented, simply heading on inside as Spock waited until they had entered the building to move over to where Captain Pike was still standing.

"Captain Pike."

"Lieutenant Commander Spock. Is there some problem with the cadets?"

"Possibly, sir. Cadets Kirk and McCoy are opposed to efforts to separate them in their joint classes."

The bemused look was still on Pike's face.

"Is there any reason that they need to be separated?"

"There has been some talk of possible cheating, sir."

The laughter coming from Pike at that deepened the feeling Spock had that he was missing something.

"Have you looked over their jackets yet, Spock?"

"No, sir. Since my only intended action was to inform them of the changes in seating, I had not thought it necessary."

"To sum up the important part, if you were to take the entire Academy into consideration - instructors included - those two would be in the top 5% in regards to their aptitude scores. More likely in the top 2%. I can guarantee you that if either is cheating, it would be due to boredom rather than lack of ability. But go right ahead and test them to your own satisfaction. And get used to them."

"Sir?"

"There's a very good chance that pair will be aboard the Enterprise when we leave the space dock, Spock. The ISS Enterprise will be the finest battle cruiser in the Imperial fleet. I plan on her having the finest crew. One other thing to think about?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Until this moment, you had no idea that I personally recruited those two men. The same probably cannot be said about the officer that sicced you on them. Now, their motives might be strictly against Kirk and McCoy - they are both brilliant and there are quite a few that view brilliance in others to be something that diminishes them. But they could also be targeting you. It isn't exactly a secret that I'm considering you for my First Officer. They may have put you onto the track of those two in hopes of it making me angry at you and changing my mind."

While he debated the wisdom of asking the question, Spock needed to hear the answer.

"Has it made you change your mind?"

Pike gave a good natured chuckle and laid a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Not in the least. I try not to let others make up my mind for me. You're still getting used to the human side of the equation, Spock, so I'll give you a piece of advice. Take anything you're given by anyone else as a suggestion with a grain of salt. Take into consideration what motivations might be behind their 'help'."

"Including the advice you have just given me?"

That got a louder laugh from Pike.

"Especially any advice you get from me. I openly tell you that everything I do is for a reason, whether you are privy to that reason or not. No action exists in a vacuum, Spock. Cause and effect."

"So I should consider input that I receive from others on a scientific level. See what effect the action that they desire may have."

"Exactly. Well, let me allow you to get back to that pair. Leave them alone too long and Kirk might rewire the building or something."

As Pike casually left, Spock remained standing still for a moment as he considered everything he had already been told and added in what Pike had informed him of. As he had told Pike, he had not actually accessed either cadet's records, but surely their instructors had and would have been fully aware of the mental capabilities of each man. That did strong imply that they had a deeper reason for sending Spock after them than the possibility of cheating.

After further thought, he also conceded that McCoy had a point that the other cadets would view the move as a punishment. That could even be viewed, using the shark terminology that he often heard on campus, as 'blood in the water'. Yes, things were indeed far more complicated than Spock had originally considered them to be.

Hands clasped behind his back, Spock turned and headed for the building where Kirk and McCoy were waiting. With all the new ideas he needed to test and either validate or reject, Spock decided that it should prove to be a most fascinating afternoon.


End file.
